Pig heart aconitase is being investigated for relationships between structure and activity. The enzyme as isolated is inactive but activatable and both inactive and active enzyme are being investigated for structure-activity relationships. The structure-activity probes that are being utilized include the covalent inhibitor, phenacyl bromide, and several thiol reagents.